Esa noche
by Muggle-Almost-Witch
Summary: Quizás aquél caballero de negra armadura y carácter elitista podría salvar a aquella alma rota esa noche... O tal vez no.
1. Chapter 1

_**Se que he desaparecido por muuuucho tiempo, pero simplemente la musa no había llegado a mi.**_

_**Les dejo este One-Shoot, que aunque no tengo la mínima idea de en que parte de la historia de Harry Potter se podría ubircar, simplemente salio de mi mente.  
Asi que no me acribillen si consideran algo imposible, supongamos que es es algún universo alterno donde Ronald y Harry volvieron a Hogwarts para terminar el séptimo curso después de derrotar a Voldemort.**_

_****_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Jotaká, nada es mío. Yo solo los he tomado prestados a los personajes...**

* * *

Le observo durante un instante, y con amargas lágrimas resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas, dejo caer la cadenita de oro que había sido regalo de parte suya. Se comenzó a alejar de la escena que había logrado un rápido efecto en ella.

Ronald y Lavender.

Lavender y Ronald.

Juntos. Besándose. Joder, y ella que quería al Weasley.

—Hermione… No, no te vayas. Espera —Ronald se adelantó para tomarle el brazo, Hermione lo sacudió deshaciéndose de él.

Dio media vuelta y antes de girar hacía el próximo pasillo, volteo a ver al pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes, Ronald. Sigue succionando el rostro de Lavender, ¡Y no te preocupes por lo nuestro! Se acabó. Ahora puedes besarte con está sin que tú sientas rastro de culpa.

Y con eso, dio una aireada cabezada y se retiró a zancadas de ahí.

Ronald se quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua, con ganas de seguir a Hermione para no perderla. Pero el pobre chico no encontraba rastro en sí de la ya tan nombrada valentía Gryffindor.

—Won-won… No deberías de seguirla, ¿Ya cortaron, no? No tenemos problemas para volver… —Lavender se fue acercando al pelirrojo, lo abrazo por debajo del ombligo y recargo su cabeza en los omoplatos de Ron.

Este se quedó boquiabierto, de nuevo. ¿En serio Lavender era tan jodidamente fácil? Con una sacudida de hombros, se deshizo del abrazo de la chica y se volvió a verla.

—No te atrever, Brown… —Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, hizo que retrocediera y cuando estuvieron cerca de la pared, la pego a esta. La encarceló con ayuda de ambos brazos mientras le lanzaba miradas frías. —No te atrevas siquiera a pensar que tú y yo tendremos algo de nuevo, porque te juro que…

— ¿Qué? —Lo interrumpió ella, con una ceja alzada y mirada temerosa, — ¿Qué me harás Weasley, me golpearas? Porque a las damas se les respeta.

Ronald le vio fijamente durante unos minutos, después se separó lentamente de ella.

—Tú no eres una dama, Lavender —Y con esto último, dio un giro sobre sus talones y tomo el mismo camino que hacía unos instantes había recorrido Hermione.

¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido Ronald a engañarla? , ¿Tan mala novia había sido?... Vale, está bien que los libros y los deberes de las clases ocupaban mayoría del tiempo, pero siempre que podía, procuraba estar con Ron. Y según ella, su relación iba viento en popa.

Se llevaban bien, las discusiones habían reducido a un máximo de tres por semana, se respetaban mutuamente, ambos se querían demasiado… ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Claro, Lavender era más bonita y estaba más dispuesta que Hermione para algunas cosas.

Granger soltó un bufido de frustración, y con cansancio, se sentó en la saliente de una ventana.

Cansada de todo, se dedico a observar como las motas blancas de nieve adornaban poco a poco el panorama.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, sangre sucia? ¿No deberías de estar metida en la Torre de los Gatitos?

Esa voz… Hermione Granger fue poseedora de un tic nervioso en menos de medio minuto, y con una lentitud extrema, volvió la cabeza para observar a su inoportuno acompañante.

Draco Malfoy, un perfecto cabrón.

— ¿Qué quieres, hurón?

Malfoy la observo durante un minuto y después una sonrisa extraña se extendió por su aristocrático rostro.

— ¿Te han dicho que te ves más fea cuando lloras?

Hermione se tocó el rostro con la yema de los dedos y se dio cuenta de que unas diminutas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar de nuevo? ¿De verdad de tan acostumbrada que estaba a llorar ya ni se daba cuenta de que lo hacía?

—Gracias por tu cumplido, Malfoy. Nadie había sido tan amable de comentármelo —Soltó con sarcasmo la chica de melena enmarañada.

—Ya sabes, para eso estoy yo. Pero ya en serio sangre sucia, ¿Por qué demonios estas llorando? Y peor aún, ¡Por los rincones! Digo, normalmente haces todo un melodrama en público, ¿Qué te ha dado para ser tan reservada?

Hermione torció el gesto y le miro alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, es que encontré a Ronald besándose con Lavender, y yo… Pues…

Malfoy soltó una risa.

— ¿En serio creíste que te escucharía? ¡Por Salazar, Granger! Cada día te vuelves más tonta —

Se burló Malfoy, luego se fijó en el rostro de Hermione e hizo una mueca de hastió, —Pero te diré algo Granger, tú vales tan siquiera un poco, eres "La mejor bruja de nuestra generación" —Malfoy hizo comillas en el aire y puedo voz sarcástica. —… Y la comadreja solo es una mierda de persona, así qué… ¿Por qué lloras por él?

Y después se retiró de ahí con su típico porte arrogante.

Hermione se quedó viendo incrédula la espalda de Malfoy hasta que esta desapareció, ¿Malfoy había dicho que ella era valiosa?, ¿De verdad?... Podría jurar que ahora era posible que Voldemort repartiera abrazos gratis.

Reflexiono durante un momento… ¿Había dicho que Ronald era una mierda de persona?

¡Pero si por supuesto que no lo era! Un poco idiota y despistado algunas veces, pero no era tan malo.

Sintió una extraña calidez en el estómago al recordar la sonrisa extraña de Malfoy…

"_¿Su sonrisa? ¡¿Es en serio? Supongo que ya estamos alucinando, Hermione… "_Le dijo a su propio subconsciente, y con un caminar parsimonioso, se retiró a su Sala Comunal para poder meterse a dormir.

* * *

**Ya saben, tomatazos, Avadas y Crucios son más que bienvenidos...**

**Ahora que si deciden que sería mejor que Voldemort me hiciera un visita final, por mi esta bien.**

_Muggle-Almost-Witch_**  
**


	2. Run for your life

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Rowling... Yo solo he tomado estoy personajes prestados.**

**¡Y que me lanzan un Avada Kedabra! Y se que tal vez no es lo que esperaban, pero tengo que seguir una linea para la historia.**

**Y tal vez hagas unos cuantos "capítulos" más.**

* * *

**_"Corre por tu vida"_**

Hermione caminaba nerviosa por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Faltaban veinte minutos para que su primera clase del día comenzara, pero no había soportado estar un minuto más dentro del Gran Comedor.

Y es que se sentía observada... Por todos los presentes. Aunque ya se había convencido que solo eran imaginaciones suyas y que nadie la estaba viendo de manera tan insistente, ya que dentro del comedor no había nadie que hubiera visto la extraña actitud de Malfoy para con ella la noche pasada.

Con un suspiro, trato de desprenderse de esos recuerdos. Aún seguía confundida y afectada tres puntos claros.

El primero, Ronald la había engañado; el segundo, el engaño se había llevado acabo con la por lo que había sucedido el día anterior, y de toda la marañas de recuerdos, solo le habían quedado cooperación de Lavender. Y el tercero, Malfoy había tratado de consolarla... de una manera muy extraña, claro, pero lo había tratado.

De nuevo, trato de olvidarlo con ayuda de otro suspiro. No necesitaba recordarlo, no quería... No debía, se había quedado muy confundida después de la actitud del vástago de los Malfoy. Presiono más fuerte sus libros contra sí y dejo que su mente se concentrara en los deberes que tenía para la próxima semana.

Astronomía, Runas... Claro, el ensayo de Transformaciones y...

Pero se detuvo al escuchar unas extrañas risitas y grititos. Se regresó sobre sus pasos y se escondió detrás de una columna.

¿Quién estaría tan temprano en los pasillos, aparte de ella? Se puso recta, saco el pecho y se mentalizo con su responsabilidad de Premio Anual.

Camino con paso decidido y doblo por el pasillo... Y lo que vio no tenía nombre, ni apellido, ni alias. ¡Era simplemente inimaginable!

En un rincón del pasillo por el que recién había doblado la chica Granger, se encontraba Draco Malfoy arrinconando a una chica morena, también perteneciente a Slytherin. Ella tenía la túnica por completo abierta, la falda arremangada hasta la cintura y la blusa desabrochada de los primeros botones. Malfoy, de igual manera, llevaba la túnica abierta y la camisa desabrochada. El perfecto orden de su cabello estaba siendo destruido por las largas manos de la chica y ambos estaban en un apasionante beso. De repente, observo como la mano de Malfoy se perdía en la entrepierna de la chica y como esta soltaba un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Con los nervios a flor de pie por la expectación de dicha escena, Hermione pensó que si no actuaba pronto, quizás la pareja que tena frente de sí -que ahora parecía más bien una masa donde no se distinguía cada quien- llegarían a tener... Eso, en medio del pasillo.

— ¡Expelliarmus! —Y con esto, ambos chicos salieron volando un segundo después.

La chica había sido golpeada por el muro, por lo cual había quedado fuera de combate, sin embargo Malfoy había reaccionado al instante y ahora amenazaba a Hermione con su varita clava en el pecho de ella.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre, sangre sucia? —Gritó el chico, con los ojos saltones.

— ¡No me llames así, idiota albino!, y por si no lo sabías, lo que estabas haciendo con tu amiguita, no era apropiado! —Le contesto Hermione con voz firme—. Y es mi deber de Premio Anual evitarlo.

— ¿Cuál es tu deber, uh? ¿Interrumpir a las personas cuando se divierten?

—No, idiota. Trate de evitar que tú y ella —Los señalo a ambos, aunque la chica aun seguía aturdida en el suelo—. No tuvieran... ya sabes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué no tuviéramos se...?

— ¡No lo digas! —Gritó Hermione y avanzo a zancadas, con Malfoy pisándole los talones.

— ¿Qué? ¿La gran Granger le teme a la palabra "sexo"? —Se burló Malfoy.

Hermione volvió la cabeza y le lanzo una mirada irritada al albino.

— ¡No le temo a la palabra! Simplemente, no es lugar para tener relaciones sexuales.

Malfoy la observo durante uno minutos, con la ceja alzada y una mueca en el rosto parecido a una sonrisa.

—Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, presiento que tú estás celosa—Le comento Malfoy, mientras que se acercaba a ella de manera "seductora", aunque a Granger le daba más asco que nada la forma en la que lo miraba el rubio.

— ¿Celos? —Hermione se carcajeo, pero en menos de lo que ya se había dado cuenta, Draco la había acorralado en la pared.

—Así es, sangre sucia. Celos.

—No Malfoy, yo no... —Y Hermione no pudo hablar, ¿Acaso el rubio se estaba acercando lentamente a ella?

Hermione puso las manos sobre el torso del Slytherin para apartarlo, pero tarde recordó que el chico traía la camisa desabrochada.

_"Joder"_ Pensó Hermione, _"¡Que si está bien!"_

Malfoy se estaba acercando más.

Y Hermione simplemente lo hizo: Le pisó el pie con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Draco despertó de su letargo y soltó un aullido de dolor.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Granger? —Malfoy le gritó.

—Lo lamento, hurón. Estoy llegando tarde a clase de Pociones —Y salió corriendo de ahí. Bien, quizás estaba huyendo.

Malfoy la vio irse con desagrado. Lentamente, se abotono la camiseta y recargo la espalda contra el muro de piedra, dejándose resbalar hasta que su trasero chocara contra el suelo. Flexiono las rodillas y azoto la cabeza contra estas.

"_¿Granger?, ¿Es en serio, idiota?"_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Y durante un rato más, siguió cuestionándose lo mismo.

* * *

**Es corto, lo sé. Pero si lo alargo, no les dejaría con la duda...**

_Muggle-Almost-Witch_**  
**

_**P.D. Ya saben, Avadas, tomatazos, abrazos, besos y Sirius son bien recibidos.**  
_


	3. 3- Quizás si

_Matenme__._**_.. ¡Por favor, solo matenme! Estoy comenzando con un nuevo semetre y acostumbrarme a este ha sido un tanto dificil. No les daré una extensa explicación de porque no he podido colgar otro capitulo, pero siento que con este me lucí...  
_**_**Ha sido el más largo que he escrito (Por el momento)**_

_**Así que sin más que decir y pidiendo una sincera disculpa... Me retiro y les dejo la continuación.**_

DISCLAIMER: Neh, todo mundo sabe que no soy Rowling... De lo contrario, no me encontraría haciendo fanfics, si no disfrutando de una mansión. 

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: _Quizás si..._**

Hermione llego derrapándose a la mazmorra donde el Profesor Slughorn impartía clase de Pociones. Se puso una mano sobre el pecho, tratando de calmar las pulsaciones de su corazón. ¿En que momento se habían borrado los limites entre ella y Malfoy?, ¿Y por qué demonios el rubio se sentía con el derecho de acercársele tanto?

Arrastrando su mochila con desgana, la chica se dirigió a la primera banca, en la primera hilera y ubicada en la primera fila. Se dejo caer en el banco e hizo rebotar su cabeza contra de la mesa de trabajo; Estaba bastante confundida.

No le podía gustar Malfoy… ¡Ni de broma, ese tema era tabú!

Tampoco sentía alguna clase de atracción física hacía él, a pesar de que el chico era alto, delgado, un poco musculado… Y era jodidamente sexy. ¿Y qué sentido tenía negarlo? Vestido con ese uniforme verde y plateado se veía bastante bien…

"¿Pero qué demonios?... "

Hermione se abofeteo mentalmente y recargo la barbilla contra la tabla, fijando la mirada hacía el frente.

Por favor, que alguien tuviera la amabilidad de explicarle que le sucedía. Apenas la noche anterior había sido engañada por su novio, y justo en la mañana del siguiente día, Draco Malfoy trataba de besarla… Quizás el cosmos esta conspirando en contra de ella para lograr enloquecerla.

Hermione se enderezo sobre su asiento y se reacomodo. Se aliso la falda del uniforme, trato de acomodarse el cabello, aunque fuera en vano, y por ultimo, se inclino hacía su bolso para tomar la libreta junto con el tintero y la pluma.

Se puso a garabatear a lo tonto, repasando algunas lecciones de Runas de forma mental. Pronto, al agachar la mirada, noto que estaba escribiendo.

D. M.

Exasperada, Hermione cerro de un golpe la libreta… ¿De verdad hasta de forma inconsciente se acordaba de él? Estaba comenzando a odiarse a si misma.

Minutos después, llego Slughorn. Entro a la mazmorra con su andar de pingüino y una sonrisa bonachona, al pasar junto a Hermione, la volteo a ver.

—Vaya… ¡Señorita Granger, ha llegado incluso antes que yo! ¿Se podría saber a que se debe esto?

Hermione soltó una risa fingida y le regreso la mirada al maestro. —No es que yo quisiera llegar tan temprano, profesor. De hecho, mi plan era pasear un rato por los pasillos… Pero ni en estos se puede estar a gusto.

Los pequeños ojos de Slughorn adquirieron un brillo de curiosidad y miro a Hermione con una ceja alzada, para otorgarle más intriga. — ¿A qué se refiere, señorita Granger?

—No, a nada, señor —Hermione agito la mano de forma despreocupada, restándole importancia.

El profesor Sloughorn siguió su recorrido hasta que llego a su escritorio, una vez ubicado ahí, se dedico a ignorar a la chica.

La chica continúo haciendo lo suyo.

Poco a poco, los alumnos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor fueron llegando. Un grupo de chicos entro riendo y Hermione irritada por el escandalo, volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

Con lo que se encontró… Eran Dean, Seasmus, Neville, Harry y Ronald los causantes de tal alboroto.

Alterada, la chica volteo hacía su libreta y siguió redactando su informe de Historia de la Magia que tenia pendiente. Tenía muy claro que Ronald no era tan cínico como para atreverse a tomar asiento junto a ella, pero lo que más le alteraba era el hecho de que sabía que el pelirrojo la observaría durante toda la clase… Eso la estresaba por completo.

Escucho unos pasos cerca de ella y como de repente se arrastraba un banco. Después de escuchar como su acompañante se acomodaba en el asiento, sintió un fuerte piquete en el estomago. Esto la hizo reaccionar y dejo de escribir para voltear a ver a su vecino, aunque ya sabía que se trataba de Harry.

—Vaya forma tan más amable de saludar… —Se quejo la chica.

—Anda, Hermione, no seas amargada. ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy, ricitos?

Hermione se alzó de hombros. —Bien… ¿Ya te conto, cierto?

—Cierto, y si me permites decírtelo, él realmente esta mal.

—No me interesa…

— ¡Espera, espera! —La interrumpió el chico ojiverde. —Es en serio, él realmente está mal. Nunca fue su intención estar con Lavender y mucho menos en esas situaciones.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué, de seguro te dijo que Lavender lo había amenazado de muerte si no la besaba?

Harry se paso la mano por el cabello, nervioso. —Pues no precisamente…

—Mira, si vienes como vocero de parte de Ronald, de una vez te aviso que no pienso cambiar de opinión acerca de él. Por lo menos no hoy… Así que, te pido que dejemos el tema.

Harry rodó los ojos exasperado. Odiaba estar en medio de estas situaciones… Cierto, él sabía que tarde o temprano ellos tendrían una pelea grande, pero no esperaba que fuera por una infidelidad. Lamentablemente, lo único que le quedaba era no meterse.

Cuando la mayoría de los alumnos había llegado, el profesor se paseo por el pódium y con movimiento de varita cerro la puerta del aula.

—Hoy comenzaremos con una de las secciones más difíciles del área de Pociones… Las curativas, aquellas con las cuales los medimagos pueden realizar su trabajo. Hay de distintos grados, desde aquellas que sirven para sanar un simple dolor de cabeza hasta las que regeneran los huesos; Hoy mismo, prepararemos una simple poción para aliviar el dolor muscu…

Pero el profesor se vio interrumpido por la repentina llegada del joven Malfoy.

Con una seña, Sloughorn le indico que pasara, pero justo cuando el chico iba a tomar asiento en una de las últimas mesas de trabajo, el profesor le pidió que se sentara junto a la señorita Granger.

Harry soltó un quejido que sonaba como _"Maldito hurón…Siempre debe de arruinar todo". _Pero Hermione no escucho eso, ya que estaba pasmada en su lugar.

¡¿Era en serio?! La chica estaba a punto de sufrir un tic nervioso.

El chico Malfoy camino con desgana y se acomodó en el asiento libre junto a la chica, dejo caer su mochila y miro fijamente hacía el profesor.

Contrario a lo que esperaba Hermione, el chico no movió el banco hasta el extremo más alejado de la mesa para poder evitarla… Cosa que hubiera sido muy común de parte suya, pero sin embargo, ahí estaba el rubio, a menos de veinte centímetros de ella.

—En fin, como les decía, hoy realizaremos una poción relajante de músculos y las que estén aceptables, serán donadas para la enfermería…

Pronto Hermione se perdió en la perorata del profesor. No podía pensar claramente con Malfoy a un lado, aunque por su parte, el rubio se veía muy relajado… Tal como si no le afectara la presencia de la chica.

—Voy por los ingredientes—Digo Harry.

Hermione volteo desconcertada a ver a su amigo: — ¿Ingredientes?

—Si, —El chico señalo la pizarra, donde ciertamente, se encontraba la lista de ingredientes.

Oh.

Potter se levanto del banco y camino hacía el almacén, donde se puso a buscar lo que Sloughorn había pedido.

A lado de Hermione, Malfoy estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo único que le faltaba, sentarse junto a la come libros Granger y recordarle su estupidez de la mañana.

Pero bueno, a fin de cuentas nada había sucedido… Y no tenía porqué estar enojado consigo mismo, ya que después de todo, no se habían besado. Aparte, que si a Granger le hubiera molestado su cercanía, se hubiera alejado de él desde un primer instante; sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Mas aliviado gracias a su teoría, se relajo en el asiento y volteo a ver a Hermione.

—Sangre sucia… ¿Cuánto más tardara tu amigo Potty con los ingredientes? Nos estamos retrasando.

Hermione pego un bote en su asiento y volteo a ver al rubio.

—Pues si tanto te preocupa atrasarte, ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a traerlos?

Draco soltó una risa amarga y alzo una ceja: —No Granger, esperare pacientemente a que San Potter venga en nuestro rescate.

La chica rodó los ojos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insoportable?

El rubio rio ante el enojo de la chica y le jalo débilmente un mechón de cabello.

—Vamos, cabeza de arbusto, relájate.

—Contigo a lado, eso es imposible —Susurró Hermione, de forma inconsciente.

El rubio sonrió de lado y enrollo el mechón de cabello entre sus largos dedos:

—Así que… ¿Yo influyo en tus alteraciones emocionales?

—Cállate Malfoy —Dijo la chica molesta.

Draco se encogió de hombros y continúo jugando con los rizos de la chica.

Después de un rato, llego Harry con los ingredientes y los dejo caer.

—Ustedes comiencen a realizarla. Neville me tiro una sustancia sospechosa en el brazo y el profesor Slughorn me mando con Madame Pomfrey —Y siguió su camino hasta la salida.

Hermione suspiro y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones de su libro de Pociones. Por el contrario, Draco seguía relajado observando a la chica.

— ¿No piensas hacer nada? —Murmuro Hermione mientras comenzaba a cortar la raíz de jengibre.

—No.

La castaña lo volteo a ver enojada: — ¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque tu ya lo estas realizando todo, y no te quiero interrumpir con tu concentración.

—Estúpido.

—Vamos, guapa… No te enojes.

La chica rodo los ojos. _"Maldito cínico"_ Pensó para si misma.

Hermione continúo cortando y después prosiguió a echar unos cuantos trozos dentro del caldero. Justo cuando estaba a punto de echar unas cuantas gotas de esencia de bergamota, Malfoy la tomo del brazo.

—Lo estas haciendo mal, Granger.

— ¿Y solo porque tú lo dices significa que es cierto, Malfoy? —Le contesto la chica enojada.

—No es porque yo lo diga… Lo que pasa es que en sí, la esencia esta bastante concentrada. Y si la agregas de esa forma a la poción, no hará el efecto correcto. Podrías diluirla con un poco de Agua del Río Lethe —Le respondió el chico con monotonía.

—Pero en el libro indica que se ponga tal cual…

—No todo en esta vida lo contienen los libros, sangre sucia.

—Esta bien, Malfoy. Te haré caso, pero si alguien sale intoxicado al tomar nuestra poción, toda la culpa recaerá en ti.

Draco agito la mano indicándole que le cortará ahí. Sinceramente, no tenía ni humor para pelear con Granger…. Después de todo, hace un buen rato había tenido ganas de besarla y aun no se recuperaba dé la impresión.

Hermione se levanto de su banca y fue a buscar al armario de ingredientes la dichosa agua de río. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo el trabajo ella? Maldito Malfoy… No se le fuera a caer la mano si la ayudaba con la poción.

Regreso unos minutos después y se sentó de mala manera en su banco…

—Así que… ¿Piensas en mi? —Susurro Draco a su lado, con voz sugerente.

Hermione desencajada volteo a verlo. — ¿A que te refieres, Malfoy?

—Pues a que escribes mis iniciales en tus libretas, Granger. Sé que soy irresistible, pero no sabía que tenías tal grado de obsesión conmigo.

Hermione lo volteo a ver y descubrió que el rubio tenía su libreta de apuntes de Historia…. Justo donde había estado distraída escribiendo. ¿En que momento había vuelto a escribir las iniciales del hurón? Enojada, le arrebato al chico el objeto.

—Me sorprendes, Malfoy. No estaría orgullosa.

—Eres una exagerada Granger… Yo comprendo si te gusto, de hecho, no me molesta.

—Engreído. Para que sepas, tu no eres la única persona con un nombre que tiene esas iniciales, ¿O si?

—Hasta donde yo sé… si. Aparte, sería mucha casualidad que tu enamorado tuviera las mismas iniciales.

—Oh, cállate hurón.

Y después de eso, Hermione vació unas gotas de Agua de Río de Lethe sobre el frasco y diluyo la esencia. La volcó sobre el caldero y después comenzó a mezclar en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

—Pásame la valeriana, Granger —Pidió el chico a su lado.

Hermione lo volteo a ver alzando una ceja: — ¿En serio estas dispuesto a ayudarme, Malfoy?

—Vamos, sangre sucia… Antes de que cambie de opinión y te deje trabajar como a un elfo doméstico.

—Ya, ya. Ten —La chica le paso las ramas de valeriana y Malfoy las partió por la mitad. Tomo un puñado de ellas y las echo en el caldero.

— ¡Pero Malfoy! Ahí dice que solamente…

—Ya sé, solo 12 ramitas. Si las conté Granger, no te alteres —La interrumpió Malfoy, rodando los ojos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y continúo leyendo las instrucciones.

Entre Malfoy y ella se dividían las indicaciones y pronto terminaron con la poción. Había quedado de un color rosa y con textura lechosa, tal como lo indicaba el libro de Pociones.

El profesor Slughorn se acercó a ellos y los observo complacido.

—Sabía que usted señorita Granger sería capaz de lograr que el joven Malfoy trabajara.

Draco rodo los ojos, ¿Lo creían tan incapaz de hacer cosas por voluntad propia? Carajo, que fama más mala se había creado.

—Esta equivocado, señor. Malfoy puede trabajar sin que nadie lo obligue a nada… Solo falta que el este de humor para ello —Respondió la chica, con su típica voz de sabelotodo.

Y Draco rodo lo ojos… ¡Lo que le faltaba, más apoyo!

"_Gracias, Granger_" Pensó cínicamente dentro de si.

Slughorn soltó una risa: —Quizás este en lo correcto, querida. En fin, supongo que ya se pueden retirar… ¡Han hecho su poción perfectamente! ¿Quién lo diría? Su poción esta de maravilla, creo que Madame Pomfrey se alegrara al tener unos pocos frascos más de Poción Relajante.

En cuanto el profesor termino de hablar, Draco tomo sus pertenencias y se retiro lo más pronto de ahí.

"_Vaya cambios de humor"_ Se dijo a si misma Hermione, mientras ordenaba sus cosas. Se echo el tirante de la bolsa al hombro y después de eso salió del aula.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La chica decidió que iría a ver a Harry a la enfermería para saber si le había sucedido algo grave, ya que durante toda la clase el chico no había regresado.

En cuanto llego a esta, encontró a su amigo. El pelinegro se hallaba sentado en una camilla y traía la mano vendada, ésta desprendía un olor un tanto… Desagradable.

— ¿Qué te dijo Madame Pomfrey? —Le pregunto Hermione, mientras se acercaba al chico.

—Que no es nada grave… Solamente una ligera irritación, nada de que preocuparse —Se alzó de hombros el chico.

—Y si no era nada grave… ¿Por qué no regresaste a clase de Pociones?

— ¿Bromeas, Herms? ¡Ni loco volvería ahí!

—En primera, no me llames así. Mi nombre es Hermione. Aparte, ¿Por qué _no_ habrías de volver? Se supone que teníamos que realizar la poción en equipo.

—No pensaba convivir con ese hurón amargado— Alego Harry.

—Para que sepas, ese "hurón amargado" coopero conmigo para realizarla. Aparte, nuestra poción fue la mejor.

— ¡Ahí esta! Ustedes dos lo hicieron magníficamente, no necesitaban de mi ayuda.

—Eres de lo más difícil, Harry Potter.

Harry le guiño un ojo divertido y después se puso de pie.

—Más le vale a Ron que me traiga mis cosas… Adelantémonos hacía Herbolagía.

La chica asintió y siguió a su amigo hasta el Invernadero 3. Una vez ahí, tomaron su mesa y comenzaron a hablar acerca de todo y de nada.

Media hora después, aproximadamente, los alumnos fueron llegando. Ronald tomo asiento junto a Harry y Hermione descompuso su rostro en una mueca. Con parsimonia, la chica se giro sobre el banco y volteo hacía el otro lado.

Ambos chicos se quedaron incomodos y el pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza incomodo.

—Quizás sea mejor que me vaya —Comento Ronald en un susurro y después se levanto de su asiento, para dirigirse hacía donde estaban Seasmus y Dean.

Lentamente, Hermione se volvió hacía Harry; Éste la miro con reproche.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto la chica de forma inocente.

—Pudiste haber sido un poco… Menos obvia, ¿No lo crees?

Hermione soltó una risa amarga: — ¿Tú crees? Bueno, él pudo haber sido más discreto al besarse con Lavender.

Harry rodó los ojos; No sabía como terminaría este asunto, y tampoco deseaba averiguarlo.

En cuanto la profesora Sprout entro, la tensión que se había creado entre ambos amigos se quebró. Hermione comenzó a tomar apuntes de lo que decía la profesora y Harry simplemente tenía la mirada perdida.

La chica estaba nerviosa… De repente, comenzó a sentirse observada. Alzo la mirada de manera discreta y noto que el pelirrojo le vigilaba. Ya se lo esperaba… Pero extrañamente, durante la clase de Pociones no había sentido su mirada sobre ella. Quizás había estado muy entretenida con el hurón como para notarlo.

Se removió incomoda en su banco y después de eso fijo su mirada hacía delante, donde la profesora seguía explicando acerca del cuidado que se debía de tener con el acónito.

Comenzó a contar los minutos impaciente… Quería que esto terminara, quería que Ronald dejara de verla. Quería que Harry la distrajera para no pensar en el pelirrojo, ¡Incluso quería que Malfoy apareciera para tener algo con lo cual entretenerse!

Cinco minutos… Diez minutos… Quince minutos…

"_Maldita sea" _Pensó para si misma Hermione.

La castaña se resigno, y pensando que no dejaría que Ronald tuviera poder sobre ella, volvió a su posición rejalada sobre el banco e hizo oídos sordos a la perorata de la profesora Sprout. Cuando volvió a sentir esa mirada que la incomodaba hasta el tuétano…. Decidió regresársela a Ronald. El chico, al ver que Hermione se había dado cuenta de esto, disimulo de manera ridícula y comenzó a chiflar quedo.

La chica rodo los ojos y soltó una risita.

"_Vaya ridiculez… ¿Y este que se siente?" _

Después de esa accidente, el pelirrojo no volteo a verla durante el resto de la clase. Cuando ésta termino, Hermione recogió todas sus pertenencias y salió de ahí como bólido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nunca en su vida entera se había sentido tan mal… Y confundido.

"_Un Malfoy confundido… ¡Genial! Eres el primero Draco, tú siempre arruinando todo" _

El rubio rodo los ojos y tomo la botella que le ofrecía el duende doméstico delante de él.

Con una sacudida de mano, le indico al elfo que se retirara. La criatura desapareció con un "Plop" y Malfoy se quedo solo dentro de su habitación.

Con ansias quito el corcho de la botella de wiski de fuego y se la empino de inmediato. Se limpio la boca con la manga y después tomo otro trago.

Esto era lo que le faltaba… ¡Enamorarse de Granger! Carajo.

Vale, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que estaba enamorado… Quería pensar que solo era atracción sexual. Simple y llanamente deseos carnales.

Pero Draco decidió que no era tiempo de complicarse la vida pensando en esas cosas. Ya mañana podría hacer eso…

Con parsimonia tomo otro trago y tomó una decisión: Hoy se ahogaría en alcohol, tenía mucho tiempo por delante para pensar en Granger y lo jodidamente bien que lo hacía sentir.

* * *

**Tomatazos y Avadas son bien recibidos... De echo, no me molestaría que me echaran un buen crucio** :c

_Muggle-Almost-Witch_


	4. From the Bottom

_**Disclaimer: Todo es de Jotakáaa... Ya lo saben, bye.**_

_****_**He vuelto y sé que no tengo cara para volver, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo. Espero les guste, y bueno, no se vea tan irreal como me lo pareció a mi.**

* * *

Las campanadas de media noche ya habían retumbado por los muros de piedra del castillo de Hogwarts. Todo estaba más o menos en calma, casi todos los habitantes del castillo dormían mientras que algunos otros se encargaban de hacer travesuras nocturnas.

Y entre todos estos seres nocturnos, se podía descubrir a Hermione Granger… Que gracias a los rugidos de su propia tripa, no podía pegar ojo. La chica se retorcía en el colchón revolviendo las sabanas, sin embargo, no lograba ignorar el terrible rugido.

_"Si no piensas en ello, se pasará… "_Pensó para sí misma. No funciono; repitió el mismo pensamiento en su cabeza durante largos minutos, pero siempre fracasando.

Tal vez tuvo que haberse quedado a cenar algo más pesado que puré de patatas y jugo de calabaza, pero la constante mirada de su exnovio Ronald la incomodaba tanto que prefirió salir huyendo antes de ceder y tener que regresarle la mirada, por su bien. Para evitar que todos los bonitos recuerdos de su relación regresaran a su mente, abofeteándola cada vez que aparecía uno nuevo.

Otro rugido de estómago, Hermione gimió. Ya no podía, si no comía algo pronto, su cuerpo comenzaría a recurrir al canibalismo… Y se tragaría a sí misma. Con pesadez, se sacó el edredón, se colocó la bata y se calzo las pantuflas, y de puntillas, cruzo su habitación.

Salió rápidamente de la Sala Común, subió, bajo, corrió y escondió lo necesario entre los pasillos y escaleras hasta que llego al cuadro con un frutero. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera del lienzo y se atrasó un paso, esperando a que la puerta de la cocina se abriera para que ella pudiera robar un poco de comida.

Entro en ésta y esquivo con cuidado los pequeños cuerpecitos de los elfos que dormían tendidos sobre la superficie de la cocina. Tomo unos emparedados y un vaso de jugo, fruta y después se retiró.

Volvió por su mismo camino, pasando por sus propios pasos, hasta que lo escucho.

Un golpe. Una risa.

Rodó los ojos, seguramente alguna pareja desesperada se lo estaba montando en algún armario de limpieza. Se puso recta, apretó más la servilleta que contenía los emparedados y la fruta, se tomó un sorbo del jugo de calabaza y camino lentamente hacía el armario, sacando el pecho con cara de determinación, después de todo… Era un premio anual. Se escuchó una risa leve.

Una sola risa. Hermione tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro lentamente, esperando que el ruido de éste alertara a los adolescentes hormonales. Para su mala suerte, el pomo estaba lo suficientemente lubricado y cedió ante su fuerza de inmediato.

Pero dentro no se encontró con la escena que ella se esperaba (alguna pareja medio desnuda y con cara de susto), si no lo contrario. Dentro se encontraba el joven rubio de Slytherin que peor le caía. Draco Malfoy estaba despatarrado en una esquina, sin la túnica y con la camisa desabrochada. Tenía el siempre engominado cabello hecho un desastre, y alrededor suyo, había varías latas de cerveza de mantequilla y botellas de whisky de fuego, a medio terminar. Respiraba con pesadez de y de vez en cuando, una leve risa ebria se escapaba de sus labios.

Hermione soltó con sorpresa la servilleta en donde tenía escondido su bocadillo nocturno y corrió a lado del chico con preocupación.

Se acuclillo a su lado y lo movió con energía, para sacarlo de su letargo.

—Malfoy… ¡Malfoy! Malfoy, despierta.

Sin embargo, el chico no se movió.

Ella le dio una leve bofetada en el rostro, pero el chico seguía sin reaccionar.

—¿Malfoy? —bofetada —. ¿Malfoy, estás bien? —Nada. El chico solo reía levemente y entreabría los ojos.

Hermione rodo los ojos, trato de enderezar lo mejor que pudo a Draco y del bolso de su bata sacó su varita.

Murmuró un leve _Aquamenti_ y una sonrisa se apodero de su boca cuando el chorro de agua fría estrello contra el rostro de él, haciendo que pegara un bote y mirara asustado a ambos lados.

Murmuro confuso algunas cosas y después enfoco la vista en su acompañante.

—¿Granger…? —Susurró con voz ronca (_"Voz de ebrio",_ pensó Hermione) el chico.

—La misma. ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

—No, más bien… ¿Qué haces aquí tú? —una sonrisa ebria salto a sus labios, y la señalo con un dedo tembloroso.

—¿Yo? No te importa. Aparte, yo no soy la que anda haciendo actos ilícitos mientras me esondo en un armario de escobas.

Él se alzó de hombros, ella rodo los ojos.

—¿Sabes que si la directora McGonagall se entera de que metiste alcohol de contrabando a la escuela te podría expulsar? —La voz de Hermione se endureció.

Sin embargo, Malfoy prefirió ignorar la advertencia de Hermione y soltó una carcajada sardónica.

—¿Expulsarme? ¡Oh, mi despreciable Granger!, ¡eso sería el mayor favor que esa vejeta amargada podría hacerme en toda su puta vida!... Expulsarme, si —Dijo él, con voz fría. Nada parecida al tono ronco que solían poseer los que tenían un alto nivel etílico.

Ella lo vio extrañada, después se paró de su lado y se situó justo delante de él, con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué sucede, Malfoy?

—¿Y a ti que te importa, Granger?

—Me importa. Suéltalo.

Draco chasqueó la lengua, tomo la botella de whisky que estaba medio llena y se lo llevo a los labios, para después tomar un largo sorbo. La alejo, se limpió los labios con el puño de la anteriormente blanca camisa y fijo su mirada en la castaña.

—¿Desde cuándo tú, sangre sucia, te sientes con el derecho de darme órdenes a mí?

—Desde hoy, cuando estabas a punto de besarme.

Draco la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrado. Y después, soltó otra carcajada.

—Vale, vale… Ganas. Pero no porque tus labios se me hagan de lo más atractivos para ser una sangre sucia significa que tendrás derecho a meterte en mi vida, Granger.

—Lo tengo.

—¿Y yo te lo di?

—Algo así —concedió Hermione.

—No te equivoques, guapa… Es más, ni siquiera nos besamos.

—Pero eso querías.

Draco asintió: —Pero no lo obtuve.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Dime lo que ocurre, Malfoy. O me veré en la penosa necesidad de informarle a la profesora McGonagall de las bebidas clandestinas.

Una sonrisa torcida se apodero de Malfoy: —Hazlo, te doy mi permiso. Es más, ¿podrías asegurarte de que piense lo peor de mí? Ya sabes, como que soy un vago sin solución y un alcohólico…

Hermione soltó un chillido frustrado y pateo una lata vacía, que se estrelló con el hombro del rubio.

Él la observo con diversión.

—Vaya, Granger… Eres toda una fiera, ¿serás de igual forma en la cama…?

Hermione interrumpió su berrinche y observo al chico con los ojos como platos, mientras boqueaba como pez fuera del agua. Él la miraba con expectación, esperando la explosión por parte de la chica. Sin embargo, esta nunca llego. Muy por el contrario… Ella se arrodillo frente a él y lo observo.

—Si te doy lo que querías… ¿Me dirás que te sucede?

Malfoy la miro asombrado.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Granger… Y te digo desde ahora que no.

—¿No qué, Malfoy? No sabes lo que pienso —Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, vaya que lo sé… Piensas en mí como el chico malo.

—No sabes de que hablas, hurón oxigenado.

Con voz fría y arrastrada, se dirigió a ella: —Granger, no soy ninguna de tus penosas obras de caridad. Mis problemas son mis problemas, idiota; yo los causo, yo los soluciono. ¿Y sabes qué, sangre sucia? No sé qué te hace creer que tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos y empaparte de éstos, no soy uno de tus libros que siempre están a la merced. Tampoco soy tan débil como ese par de pendejetes que llamas amigos. Así que, sé niña buena, toma tus cosas, lárgate a hacer un dedo bajo las cobijas… y déjame en paz.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

—Solo intentaba ser…

—Yo sé lo que intentabas, ¿vale? Déjalo así.

—Malfoy, ¿qué sucede? Has cambiado. Bueno, sigues siendo presumido y arrogante, pero ya no eres tan malo. Se nota, ya no te crees tan superior a los demás. Quizás fue después de la guerra, quizás eso te bajo los sumos y te demostró lo que todo ser humano debe de saber: que todos somos iguales, no importa la sangre, sexo, raza o edad. Lo noté, Malfoy, y tú comprobaste mi teoría al intentar besarme esta mañana.

—Te equivocas, Granger…

—¿En qué me equivoco, Malfoy?

—En todo. Soy el mismo, déjate de cursilerías; no soy un héroe trágico, soy un hijo de puta que tuvo la suerte de nacer en una de las más adineradas familias mágicas. Y no me comporto de la misma forma no porque mi perspectiva hacía los sangre sucias haya cambiado, es que simplemente sé que si vuelvo a ser tan despectivo con ellos, el Ministro me mandará a linchar.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza: —Eso es mentira.

—Cállate, sangre sucia.

—Si es cierto que sigues odiando a los que están debajo de tu estándar, ¿por qué intentaste besarme?

Draco palideció durante un instante, para después recuperar la compostura.

—Por la misma razón que me acosté con tías de cursos inferiores y de otras casas, porque sé que puedo y si así lo quiero, lo consigo.

—No pudiste conmigo.

—Tampoco insistí, Granger.

—Ya, claro que no… Pero aun así, lo quieres. ¿A que si?

—Granger… Realmente te odio.

—Si, lo sé.

Draco rodó los ojos: —Hablo en serio, idiota. Te odio, siento repulsión ante ti. Todo en ti es detestable. ¿Sabes? No estamos en una de esas novelas rosas donde el tipo malo se enamora de la empollona frígida, Granger.

—No, no lo estamos. Sin embargo, me intentaste besar.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Hermione, sabía que tenía armas para ganar.

—Así como a las putas.

—No soy tu puta, Malfoy. Si yo quiero, te doy el beso… Si no, no.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Jódete, Granger.

—Tú me quieres joder… —Soltó Hermione. Después, alarmada, se cubrió la boca y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Aprendes rápido, Granger —halago Draco. Después, soltó una carcajada.

—Cállate.

—Ven aquí y cállame, Granger.

—Estás idiota.

—No más que tú.

Hermione se alzó de hombros, dándole la razón. Estaba aquí, con el tío que le había hecho la vida imposible durante años, ofreciéndose cual cortesana y discutiendo con él, a pesar de su estado etílico.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Draco se terminaba de otro trago la botella de whisky.

—¿Bebes? —Preguntó él, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—No.

—Frígida.

—Cállate, Malfoy.

—Bebe una conmigo… Anda, no me gusta tomar solo.

Hermione rodó los ojos, extendió la mano con la palma extendida haciéndole saber a él que tomaría una. Draco volvió a sonreír de forma torcida, Hermione se preguntaba porque su sonrisa era tan jodidamente atractiva.

El chico se estiro, retiro un ladrillo falso de la pared y saco tres latas más de cerveza de mantequilla. Le extendió una y ella se la arrebató al instante, la abrió y bebió un sorbo con culpabilidad.

Malfoy asintió complacido y tomo él su propia botella de whisky, una de las tantas que se encontraba por la mitad. Tomo un trago y después fijo su mirada en la castaña compañera, observándola de forma insistente.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, Granger. ¿Te gusta la cerveza?

Hermione asintió levemente: —Siempre que vamos a Hogsmeade, Harry, Ronald y yo nos tomamos una.

—O tomaban.

Ella arrugo el ceño.  
—¿A qué te refieres?

—No creo que quieras volver a tomar absolutamente nada con esa comadreja de mierda.

—No hables así de Ron…

—Yo hablo de él como quiera, ¿y sabes por qué, Granger? Porque puedo y porque quiero.

Hermione se encogió levemente sobre si misma y asintió, sabiendo que ella no podía manejar al rubio, aunque éste estuviera muy ebrio. Aparte, sabía que muy dentro de sí, ella opinaba lo mismo de Ronald.

—Oye… Granger, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Acabas de preguntar.

—Aparte de esa pregunta… —él rodo los ojos.

—Dime, hurón.

—¿Por qué anduviste con él? Digo, es tonto, idiota, despistado, estúpido, no tiene suficiente coeficiente, aparte es perezoso y traga como cerdo. Y tú… bueno, tú eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, no eres fea… aparte de que tienes un trasero de muerte.

Hermione enrojeció y le lanzo una mirada de molestia a Malfoy, para después encogerse de hombros.

—Pensé que sería diferente…

Él asintió, alentándola a seguir.

—Pensé que quizás si estaba conmigo en una relación, él podría cambiar. Pensé que yo podría cambiarlo, cambiar su actitud y su manía por no controlar sus impulsos… Pero sé que inconscientemente me esperaba algo así; Ronald no es una persona que sepa controlarse, simplemente se deja llevar por el momento. Eso fue lo que paso con Lavender, y a pesar de que sé que no es una mala persona, me es imposible estar con alguien así.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Tú y tu afán por defender las causas perdidas, sangre sucia.

Ella no dijo nada, tomo otro trago de su cerveza y desvió la mirada.

—¿Sabes que eres muy famosa entre los varones? Inclusive Zabinni habla de ti y de tus nalgas… Ese es tu punto fuerte, sangre sucia. Tienes buen cuerpo, y no eres una cabeza hueca.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de creer lo que el rubio le decía.

—¿Blaise… Zabinni?

—Uju…

Draco tomó otro trago largo, soltó un eructo y se volvió a limpiar los labios con la manga.

—Pero eres detestable, Granger. Tu tono sabelotodo, tu constante mueca de superioridad. El que seas una frígida y bueno, es un alivio que ya no tengas los dientes del tamaño de un castor.

—No soy frígida.

—Por supuesto que si… Dime, ¿Ronald nunca te propuso tener sexo?

Hermione se sonrojo.

—Sí, si lo hizo.

—¿Y qué le contestaste tú, Granger? No, no… ¡Espera, no me digas! Seguramente fue lo típico de "Te amo, pero no estoy lista. Quizás después…"

Ella se sonrojo aún más: —. Si, así fue.

Malfoy sonrió victorioso y alzo las manos, agradeciéndole a un Dios imaginario.

—¡Ahí esta! El tío te gustaba desde años atrás… ¿Por qué no se dieron el gusto?

—No estaba lista…

Draco negó con un dedo mientras chasqueaba la lengua: —Claro que lo estabas. Tienes diecisiete y tu cuerpo ya demanda otras cosas. No es que no estuvieras lista, es solo que tenías miedo de que te decepcionara.

—Quizás.

—Es la verdad.

—Tú no sabes, Malfoy…

—Me puedo permitir decirte que, en el aspecto sexual, yo si se mas que tú.

—Sólo porque eres un vago que pasa de cama en cama… —soltó Hermione, ácida.

—Por lo que sea, Granger. Cada quien tiene métodos de aprendizaje distintos.

Hermione asintió, rendida.

—Un poco… puedo dejar de serlo si así lo quiero.

Draco alzó una ceja: —Ah, si… Claro.

La chica frunció el ceño,  
—¿No me crees?

El rubio volvió a sonreír de forma retorcida.

—No, Granger… Por más que quiera, no te lo creo —contesto él con voz ronca, no precisamente por el alcohol.

Los surcos en la frente de Hermione aumentaron.

—¿No? Pues… —Poco a poco, ella fue enderezándose y cortando la distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

—¿Granger...? —cuestionó Malfoy en un susurro, pero no fue capaz de terminar la oración. Tenía a su enemiga de años pasados inclinada, con el escote de su camisón sugerente a la altura de sus ojos y con cara de determinación.

Cada vez estaban más cerca, el corazón de Hermione estaba tamborileando alegremente por la adrenalina y Draco no entendía que ocurría. Él abrió las piernas para permitir que la chica pudiera acercarse más, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, sus miradas cambiaron.

—¿Crees que no puedo dejar de ser frígida?

Draco no le contesto y Hermione se armó de valor, se acercó a él y junto sus labios en cuestión de segundos.

Pasarón algunos segundos quietos, segundos que para Hermione se volvieron una eternidad; eternidad que termino cuando Malfoy reacciono y le devolvió el beso.

Labios contra labios, y una lengua atrevida que sin siquiera pedir permiso, se adentraba en la boca inexplorada de ella. Dientes, mordiscos y suaves gemidos. Pulsaciones rápidas y agitadas. El ambiente del armario de escobas ahora estaba caldeado y era febril.

Draco tomo a la chica por la cintura y manejo a su gusto el cuerpo de ella hasta colocarla en horcajadas sobre su regazo. Ella acuno su rostro e intento seguirle el ritmo. El rubio acerco más a la castaña contra de si, acercando su pelvis a la de ella.

Ella se quedó estática al sentir la creciente erección de su compañero.

No, no… Todo era muy rápido. Un fuerte mareo se apodero de ella e intento separarse levemente del rubio, pero éste se lo impidió.

—No, no Granger… ambos sabemos que lo quieres. Déjate llevar, nena —le susurro con voz ronca.

Hermione volvió a gemir al sentir el choque de caderas. Y se dejó llevar…

Volvió a los labios de él, se abandonó a la situación. No reclamo cuando Draco le saco la bata, ni cuando le arremango la falda del camisón hasta la cintura. No dudo ni un minuto al desabotonarle la camisa al chico, ni se detuvo a si misma cuando sintió la tentación de acariciar el pálido abdomen.

Cuando los dedos de ella acariciaron esa parte de la anatomía del rubio, una corriente eléctrica sacudió a ambos. El gruño, enojado. No, no iba a permitir eso. Era sexo, nada más.

—No me toques, Granger… —Dijo en medio del beso.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Ven acá… —Malfoy se inclinó un poco para tomar la corbata verde con plata que estaba echa bolita en un rincón. Después tomo ambas muñecas de Granger y las ato con la corbata tras la espalda.

Ella lo miro con rabia pero el nuevo beso de Malfoy acallo la ira. Pasaron minutos, minutos en los cuales Malfoy y ella se dedicaban a intercambiar saliva y pasión, con los labios haciendo función de conductores. Pronto Draco se hartó de tanto preludio, rompió los finos tirantes del camisón y al tener problemas para sacárselo, simplemente lo dejo enrollado sobre su vientre.

Con las yemas de los dedos, acaricio sus pechos, divirtiéndose con sus pezones. Pellizcándolos, retorciéndolos levemente.

Hermione se retorcía, imposibilitada por el nudo de la corbata. Quería tocarlo, quería sentirlo. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Él abandono sus labios para bajar lentamente por su cuello, dejando un leve rastro húmedo a su paso. Hermione sentía una calidez dentro de sus bragas, algo que solamente había sentido la vez que Ronald la había abrazado tan fuerte, que había podido notar un pequeño bulto que se presionaba contra su bragueta.

Pero los pensamientos desaparecieron al sentir como el rubio succionaba su pezón, como si de un dulce se tratara. Después de eso, todo se volvió rojo y placentero. Quería más, pero su compañero era cruel y disfrutaba de ver como ella se retorcía y pedía más en silencio.

Pero todas las sensaciones aumentaron cuando sintió los dedos de él sobre sus bragas, acariciendo levemente.

—¿Importa si las rompo? —Preguntó, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios en los pechos de ella.

—Haz lo que sea… —Susurró en respuesta, ansiosa por obtener más.

Él volvió a su tarea, aunque tuvo que esforzarse un poco más de lo esperado en deshacerse de las bragas de ella. Cuando lo consiguió, sus dedos buscaron con ansias el punto de placer. Cuando lo encontró, movió en círculos sus dedos. Ella se retorcía, arqueaba la espalda y llenaba de sus fluidos el pantalón de Malfoy. Aunque eso era lo de menos, ambos estaban disfrutando de lo lindo.

Un último movimiento de cadera por parte de Hermione fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Con un gruñido y un leve mordisco al pezón de la chica, Draco dejo su sexo para poder bajarse la bragueta, buscar un paquetito plateado dentro de su túnica, romperlo y colocarse el condón muggle que había conseguido mediante Zabinni.

Y la penetro. Sus cuerpos se unieron de forma placentera para él, con dolor para ella. Él se quedó estático, esperando unos minutos a que ella pudiera acostumbrarse. Cuando ella comenzó a moverse y a soltar pequeños gemidos, Draco mando a la mierda el auto control y tomando a la castaña por la cintura, comenzó a penetrarla más rápido y mucho más fuerte.

Gemidos, quejidos y gruñidos inundaron el lugar…

—Mierda, Malfoy… —susurraba ella después de cada penetración. Su timbre era agudo y placentero, música para los odios de él.

Ella llego rápido al orgasmo, todo era tan nuevo que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tanto. Él tardo un poco más, debido a su estado etílico.

Cuando terminaron, Hermione se dejó caer sobre el pecho del rubio y se acurruco en él, acariciando con su nariz el suave vello rubio.

—Quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos de aquí —declaró él.

Ella asintió y trato de enderezarse, pero el nudo de la corbata aún era un impedimento.

—Quizás podrías…

—Ah, claro —murmuró. Después le retiro su corbata.

Hermione se sobo ambas muñecas esperando que el escozor se le pasara. La corbata la había dejado leves marcas en forma de rayas, así como un caramelo de menta.

—Ten —él le ofreció su bata. Ella la tomo y procuro taparse por completo el cuerpo.

Se levantó con cuidado, ya que las rodillas aún le temblaban un poco, recogió sus bragas junto con su camisón roto; mientras que de reojo observaba como Malfoy se retiraba el condón de su, ahora flácido, miembro. Cuando recogió todo lo suyo, la chica camino hasta la puerta.

—Eh, Granger.

Hermione volteo, con las mejillas encendidas.

—Guarda esto —después él le lanzo algo que estrello contra su cara para después caer en el bulto de ropa que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Ella bajo la mirada y se encontró con la corbata de Malfoy. Su sonrojo aumentos y salió rápidamente del armario, corrió a su sala común y se refugió en su habitación, bajo las cobijas. Y ahí, pudo llorar.

Porque sabía que eso estaba mal. Porque siempre había creído que para hacer el _amor_ debía de haber _amor_, y el saber que Malfoy la había tratado como a una de sus demás putas, la lastimaba.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, no supo en que momento comenzó a soñar con esa pesadilla. No supo en que momento Malfoy había profundizado tanto en su mente como para soñar con él.

Tampoco supo que toda la noche estuvo gimoteando por el sueño que se desarrollaba dentro de su mente. Sueño en el cual Malfoy la maltrataba y la rebajaba al nivel de una facilona, para después arrodillarse frente a ella y decirle que realmente la odiaba, para después decirle que también la amaba.

* * *

**Es un juego de palabras... El de "Jodete, Granger", "Tú me quieres joder, Malfoy".**

**Esta pensando en ingles "Fuck off, Granger", "You want fuck me, Malfoy" Lo ven? Así tiene sentido.**


End file.
